Switching Couples
by StoryMistress
Summary: Summary-The Inuyasha crew each have a boyfriend or girlfriend they strongly like. Soon it seems like new romance is spreading when they are sent to Lady Rin’s Couple Retreat. Will they all walk away like nothing happened or will they walk away with a ne
1. Chapter 1

Switching Couples

Summary-The Inuyasha crew each have a boyfriend or girlfriend they strongly like. Soon it seems like new romance is spreading when they are sent to Lady Rin's Couple Retreat. Will they all walk away like nothing happened or will they walk away with a new love.

Chapter One

The Quad Date

(Demons are going to exist in modern day Tokyo)

(Kaede is young in this one)

"Ring, Ring, Ring!" shouted Kagome Higurashi's phone. "Hey Sango!" Kagome cheered into the answered phone. Kagome Higurashi is a 23 year old who is fresh out of collage. She had always had her pick of boys and to everyone in Tokyo, going out with the slyest richest guy in Tokyo was having the pick of the litter. "Count me and Sesshoumaru in, this is his only night off this week." Kagome chatted into her phone while trying to tame her long think raven black hair. "Tonight at six at Kemal's Imported French Delicacies." Kagome informed her friend. "Sesshy said he wanted it to be on him. K bye." Kagome chatted again. Kagome hung up her phone and dashed out too meet her best friend Sango, her twin sister Kikyou, and her other friend Ayame.

"Miroku, did Ayame fill you in on the quad date tonight." Inuyasha asked bored. "Yes." Miroku replied simply. "Kouga did Sango tell you?" Inuyasha inquired. "Yea."Kouga answered. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku usually sat around when there girlfriends went out shopping. Sesshoumaru was doing what he normally did when he had a day off and Kagome wasn't around, he was working in the background of Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku's boredom. "You guys wanna do some target practice?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. "Oh Sesshy! You wanna join us. I think all this human work is making to rusty." Inuyasha sang out turning to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had loved the day Kagome let it slip to him that Sesshy was her nickname for him, even if it earned him a day of coldness from Kikyou for spending two days alone with her twin.

Kagome and Kikyou could be civil with each other but being twins they always seemed to be upstaging each other. So Kikyou gets jealous with Inuyasha if she thinks he might be falling for her twin. "Fine I will join and little brother if you ever call me Sesshy again I will rip out your heart and send it to your little girlfriend." Sesshoumaru said sharply keeping his face blank. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept throwing catty remarks at each other like 15 school girls until they reach the training room.

The 27 Sesshomaru owned Demon Co. which is a company that sues other company's that are human run and refuse to hire demons. The company also produces magic swords. The Inuyasha 25 year old Inuyasha tests the swords that Demon Co. makes. The 25 year old Miroku is a lecher monk who crashes at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's family mansion. The 26 year old Kouga is a cousin of Sesshoumaru, being that he is half dog demon half wolf. Kouga is in control of a demon tribe who takes lands from smaller demons and resells it to them at over priced prices. He also lives in the mansion.

(The faster you review the faster I will update!)

(If you want the link to my fanfiction website e-mail me at 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-A Quad Date in Crumbles

Kagome and Kikyou were driving back to the Higurashi Shrine that they own since Grandpa passed

away, Kaede and Souta are in collage, and their mom is laying on a beach in America getting a new

20 year old boy toy every month. They drove in silence as usual. Since they had the same group of

friends, they decided that they would be silent at home so when they hung out, they wouldn't be sick

of each other. Kagome is on summer break before she goes off to med. school to be a nurse and

Kikyou keeps the tradition of being a priest and keeping up the shrine. "Meet ya in the den at 5:30?"

Kagome asked. "Sure." Kikyou replied as she stopped the car in the shrine's driveway.

    Kagome took a bath and fixed her hair. She pulled it up with chopsticks and got her dress out of the

closet. She put it on a put on light pink shiny lipstick. Her dress is pink with blue wrapped around it.

She put on light blue heels and light blue eyeshadow. She declared herself ready and went down to

meet her sister Kikyou. Kikyou doesn't get too dressed up. She had a bath and tied her hair up in

her usual way. (The way she wears it on the anime but with a ribbon that matches whatever she is

wearing.) She put on black dress with a small slit and diamond earrings Inuyasha had given her for

her birthday. She then put on a simple silver necklace and went to meet Kagome. They both

complimented each other and waited outside for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to pick them up. They

both arrived ten minutes apart. Sesshy and Kagome went to one side of the town to pick up Ayame

and Miroku, and Kikyou and Inuyasha went to go pick up Sango and Kouga.

    They all arrived at the restaurant, more or less okay. The quad date wasn't going too well. Inuyasha

attacked Miroku for groping Kikyou and Ayame is giving Miroku the cold shoulder. Ayame is

wearing an orange dress that says_ fighter_ on the side of it. Her hair is in pigtails and her eye shadow

and the color of her lipstick is both orange. Sango has a purple dress on that have magenta flowers

on the bottom tips of it. She put her hair in loose ponytail and replaced her pink eyeshadow with

magenta. Inuyasha stayed in baggy jeans and a black shirt that had a picture of a tux on it with "This

is the most I'm ever getting dressed up." written under it. 'Miroku is wearing a dark purple Italian tux

and Sess is wearing a very posh black tux. More trouble started to brew when they had food in

hands reach. Inuyasha barked at the whole staff of the restaurant. Miroku tried groping Kagome but

failed and flipped his dinner all over her dress. Kagome punched Miroku and stormed off to the

bathroom crying so it was now up to Sess to get Kagome to rejoin dinner, while Sango and Amnye

started to pound on Miroku.

    Sesshoumaru entered the girl's bathroom making all of the girls fixing their make up scream. He

handed each one of them a fifty for their trouble and made them leave. Sesshoumaru then locked the

bathroom's entrance so he could be alone with Kagome. "Kagome I know you're in here. Miroku's

a fool. Don't let his perverted behavior devastate your evening." Sess said sincerely. He normally

never talked like that to people. He still had no expression on his face but his words were pure.

Kagome came out of her stall sparkling. Her eyes were still a little puffy but she had a pink sweater

stored in her purse and she used as a bow around her waist since that is where the spill is. She had

cleaned her face and reapplied her light make-up. "Sesshy, I'm so proud of you . . . it's only been

four months since we had gone out . . . well . . . I'm just proud of your heartfelt words."Kagome

said with a big bright smile. Then linked arms and walked back out to the restaurant to find chaos.

    While Sess was comforting Kagome in the bathroom, the pride of Kouga, the anger of Inuyasha,

the lecheries of Miroku, the force of Sango, and spunk of Ayame had turned into a food fight. Sess

loomed in the corner trying to deal with angry mangers while Kagome joined the food fight. In the

end the seven of them were kicked out into the cold covered in food. Their cars had been stolen so

they had to walk home while still covered in food. "I know this isn't the best time but I kinda pulled a

little harmless joke that spun out of control." Miroku said offhandedly as the seven of them trudged

to the bus stop eight blocks away. The other six sent glares his way. "Well see there is this reality t.v.

show called _Lady Rin's Couple Retreat _and the seven of us are on it." The other six's mouth's

drop. "Before you kill me, it's not the whole camera in your face 24/7 deal they are only taping the

therapy sessions." Miroku said pleading. The rest of the six shoot him super glares and................

To Be Continued!

(Yes I am using the all mighty wrath of Cliffy's)

Will Miroku live through his dumb mistake?

How can you be forced to be on a reality t.v. show without signing anything?

Why did Miroku pick now to tell them about it?

Next time on Inuyasha Switching Couples

Chapter 3 _Do We Have Too?_

(Yeah I know corny but I could not resist using the strike-out font)

-:Please Review-


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: I'm back and kicking

Vicki-Thanks for the review and here's chapter there

Chapter Three

Do We Have Too?

"Sess are you sure?" Kagome asked through her cell phone. (Sess: I hired the best lawyers and sent several death threats to the agency but there is no way we can get out of this stupid t.v thing.) "Alright but I still don't like this death threat habit of yours." (Sess: I must be off to work now. Bye Kagome.) "Bye" "So I'm guessing were stuck on this t.v. show." Sango asked from across the room. "Yup" "Then god help us. Leave it to the monk to screw around are lives." Sango said with a mix of sarcasm and bitterness. "We leave Sunday." Kagome called out as she left Sango's room to go to prepare for her lunch date with Sess.

Sunday 

Sess, Kagome, Amnye, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Kouga bored the train that was going to take them to Lady Rin's Couple Retreat. "I still can't believe you got us into this monk." Sango groaned. Sango then stormed off to another part of the train. "Why is Sango so mad at me" "We all are quite upset with you Miroku." Kikyou answered. "No what I mean is Sango seems **REALLY **upset with me." "That is because she didn't want to leave her brother in the hospital. The doctor said he was going to wake up soon from his comma and Sango wanted to see him." Inuyasha spat. "Why didn't she tell me." "She didn't tell you Miroku because she's mad at you but she didn't want you to feel to bad. Just in case Kohaku woke up without her being at the hospital." Kagome answered. "Oh" Miroku said softly as he went to follow Sango.

Miroku walked to the other end of the train to find Sango in the dinning cart. She sitting alone drinking a beer. "Hey" Miroku said as he slipped across from Sango in the dinning cart. "Hey" Sango responded. "I um...know about um...why you are so furious with me. About the hospital and all." Miroku said finding the table to suddenly be interesting. "Can't get anything past you Monk." Sango said bitterly as she sipped more beer. "Sango will you forgive. I can't stand to see a frown on a face that looks like it's been craved by Angels." Miroku commented slyly. Miroku grabbed Sango's beer and took a sip. He then left Sango at the table still blushing.

(A/n: Short chapter I know. I want the arrival to be in a separate chapter. As you can tell I'm starting to mix things up. I love Sango and Miroku moments. Okay back on track, the next chapter will be up soon. It's called The Arrival. There will be another moment but with a different couple.


End file.
